carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Something Old, Something New (1986)
Plot Overview While Sable and Lucas are on their way to Las Vegas, Channing accidentally finds out about their plans and persuades Miles to get married already the same evening. Monica tells Jason about Neil, the plane crash and that she was unhappily involved with a married man before. A phone call comes through from Washington, unfortunately it is Cash Cassidy, whose father was not exactly Jason’s best friend. But Jason agrees to meet him since Cash wants to talk about Washington and Jason’s I.M.O.S. space project. Jeff asks Frankie strange questions about her feelings for Philip when she found out he was not his son. But neither Frankie nor Monica can make him talk about the actual story. In the meantime, Fallon is still sour that Jeff let himself get carried away by his temper. Both Monica and Jeff still want to nail Zach. Monica visits Mahoney's widow in order to clear the family name and discovers that she is followed by Zach Powers. Later, Monica arranges a meeting with Zach and warns him against touching Mrs. Mahoney in any way. Channing persuades Miles to get immediately back to L.A. in order not to make his father angry, too. Sable for her part warns Channing not to hurt Miles like Fallon did. Bliss is angry about Nikolai Rostov's behavior, but his sister Anna reveals to her that he only pretends because they are watched by KGB spy Sasha Malenkow, their choreographer. Cash Cassidy brings good news along: Washington will back I.M.O.S. (internationally manned orbital satellite). Jason is pleased, but not with Cash as "watch dog" around. Jason announces to the world that Washington will back his project. During the press conference, Jason emphasizes the fact that France, Great Britain, Japan, West Germany and the USA will be in, but in no case the Soviets. Cash reacts angry and tries to work on Jason’s attitude. Monica is not happy with Miles’ hasty wedding, but finally promises to give Channing a chance. Jason meets his new daughter-in-law and confronts her with some dark facts of her past, but Jason finally burns her file and tells her he only wants her to make Miles happy. Cash shows up at the party which Sable is throwing for Miles and Channing. Monica reacts embarrassed, she once had a secret affair with Cash years ago in Washington. All desperate, she calls Conny to tell her Cash is back in her life. Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers rest of cast listed by end credits order: * James Houghton ... Sen. Cash Cassidy * Kim Morgan Greene ... Channing Carter * Adrian Paul ... Nikolai Rostov * Anna Levine ... Anna Rostov * Judson Earney Scott ... Sacha Malenkov * Kevin McCarthy ... Lucas Carter * Randi Brooks ... Mrs. Mahoney * Ivan Bonar ... Henderson Palmer * Alison Evans ... Enid Palmer * Richard Garrison ... Reporter #1 * Michael Paul Chan ... Reporter #2 * Gregory Niebel ... Photographer * Donna LaBrie ... Reporter * John G. Harris ... Waiter Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Ursula Alexander .... associate producer * Shelley Hull .... associate producer * Dennis Hammer .... producer Production details * Shooting Dates: From August 19, 1986 to August 26, 1986. * Filming locations: Paramount studios; Grauman's Chinese Theater, 6925 Hollywood Blvd., Hollywood. Quotes * Monica Colby: Meanwhile, why don't we both keep busy? Jeff Colby: Right, Colby & Colby, the famous brother sister act. What's our first number? Monica Colby: How 'bout nailing Zach Powers? * Monica Colby: Tell me, Channing, do you intend to finish the article for Modern Design or was that just a ploy to meet Miles? * Anna Rostov: Don't let my brother upset you, Bliss. Bliss Colby: Your brother is the rudest, most conceited, self-centered egomaniac I have ever met, and he doesn't upset me! * Jason Colby: I asked for a liason. It seems to me I got a watchdog. * Jason Colby: I wonder, with all the apples in the barrel, why'd they send me the one with a worm in it? * Jason Colby: You can tell the boys in Washington if the Soviets are in, Jason Colby is out.